Lecciones
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Si alguien llegara a sospechar la razón de aquellas escapadas nocturnas, sería algo muy vergonzoso. Hasta que apareció su sargento para darle una lección que nunca olvidaría. Crack-fic, one-shot.


**Saludos, queridos lectores. Antes que nada quiero avisar de que este fic es totalmente crack y no tiene nada que ver con lo que suelo hacer habitualmente. Lo escribí como respuesta a un reto planteado por FeuerImHerz (más específicamente a su fic "La caída del muro") y Ely Redfield (ella me dio el pairing). Espero que el trabajo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Como digo es un crack fic con un pairing absurdo al que no hay que buscarle sentido alguno. Ya estáis advertidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esya historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Era una noche cerrada, oscura y sin estrellas. Berthold se escabulló en las sombras, como un ladrón, después de la cena. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero como de costumbre nadie había reparado en ello. Su carácter introvertido, que habitualmente lo acomplejaba, era ideal para sus propósitos nocturnos. Hablaba poco, por lo que sus compañeros tardaban en darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Para cuando lo hacían, él ya estaba de regreso con alguna excusa que nunca se cuestionaban.

Berthold apoyó la espalda en la fría piedra de cemento de la pared y cerró los ojos. Si alguien llegara a sospechar la razón de aquellas escapadas nocturnas, sería algo muy vergonzoso. A pesar de que los motivos eran totalmente inocentes. Y es que no conseguía quitarse a Annie de la cabeza. La chica ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche y él, demasiado tímido para darle siquiera los buenos días cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos, necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera de ese particular tormento. Y necesitaba un lugar donde pensar en ella de una forma un poco más… privada. El cuarto que compartía con Reiner, Jean y Marco estaba casi siempre ocupado. Y las pocas veces que se quedaba vacío, estaba demasiado expuesto a interrupciones repentinas e indeseadas. No, Berthold había descubierto que la parte trasera de los lavaderos, durante la noche, era el lugar perfecto para recrearse con la imagen de Annie en unas fantasías en las que ella era mucho más frágil y delicada que en la realidad, y él mucho más apuesto y atrevido, por lo que siempre terminaba salvándola de algún peligro cual caballero de brillante armadura y, en forma de agradecimiento, ella se entregaba a él de una forma diferente cada noche.

Así pues, se encontraba inmerso en una de aquellas fantasías cuando, contra todo pronóstico, una figura pequeña y delgada emergió de entre las sombras. Al principio no la vio, tan oscuro como estaba, y tuvo que carraspear en voz alta para que se percatara de su presencia. Berthold palideció inmediato. A pesar de que le sacaba treinta centímetros, se estremeció ante la imponente presencia del metro sesenta de altura de su sargento. No era para menos. ¿Había algo peor que ser sorprendido por su superior, en mitad de la noche, con una mano dentro de sus pantalones y escondido como un criminal? Por si eso no era ya bastante humillante, no se trataba de un superior cualquiera sino del sargento Levi, probablemente el hombre más rígido e inflexible que conocería en toda su vida. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lo había interrumpido en medio de… Berthold solo deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra y, de paso, que al sargento le entrara una repentina amnesia y olvidase lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué hace, soldado? - la respuesta era más que obvia, pero Levi no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de torturar al muchacho.

- Señor… - Berthold tragó saliva, incapaz de responder.

- Déjelo, no hace falta que conteste. Ya lo veo – hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¿No puede hacer esas cosas en otro momento, sin quebrantar el toque de queda?

- Lo siento, señor – al menos tuvo el acierto de colocarse bien los pantalones y hacer el saludo disciplinario de la Legión – No volverá a ocurrir.

- Desde luego que no – convino – Y dígame, ¿en qué pensaba para actuar con tanto secreto? – se acercó unos pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Es un pensamiento demasiado sucio, tanto que no puede mirar a sus compañeros a la cara después?

- Señor – acertó a decir un perplejo Berthold – N-No creo que eso sea de su interés…

- Cuando un superior hace una pregunta, le contesta, soldado. ¿Ha olvidado también esa norma? – Levi hizo uso de su autoridad nuevamente. No podía negar que se lo estaba pasando bien a su costa.

Derrotado y al borde del llanto, el pobre Berthold supo controlarse, no obstante, y tuvo que acabar cediendo a la pregunta de su sargento.

- Es Annie, señor – agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

- ¿Leonhart? Vaya, vaya – dio otro paso - ¿No tienes lo que hay que tener para pedirle a ella que te haga esto? Aunque me ha parecido que sí lo tenías… - a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía, pudo ver cómo el sargento dirigía una mirada a su entrepierna sin ningún disimulo. Se preguntó cuándo acabaría aquel infierno.

- No quiero recibir una paliza, señor – confesó espontáneamente el soldado.

- Eres aún más cobarde de lo que pensaba – declaró Levi – Y no quiero cobardes en la Legión. ¿Está claro?

- ¿Señor? – Berthold no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

- No te he dado permiso para hablar.

Apenas había pronunciado esa frase cuando, con la misma rapidez que lo caracterizaba al pelear contra los titanes, lo agarró del cuello del uniforme para salvar esos treinta centímetros de diferencia y estrellar furiosamente sus labios contra los del soldado, que estaba tan sorprendido que no trató de impedirlo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Berthold podía sentir la mano de su sargento desabrochando el cierre del pantalón y deslizándose por debajo de la misma forma que él había hecho minutos atrás, pero con mucha más habilidad. Definitivamente era muy diferente, aunque no podía decir que desagradable, a pesar de que ni en un millón de años hubiera podido imaginar que esa escena se iba a producir. Mientras una mano hacía su trabajo en la entrepierna del muchacho, Levi mantenía la otra agarrada del cuello de la camisa para devorar su boca con avidez, sin darle respiro.

Y tan repentinamente como había empezado, acabó. Levi soltó bruscamente su agarre y se separó del soldado. Sin mediar palabra, dio la vuelta al edificio hasta donde se encontraban los lavaderos y procedió a lavarse las manos muy minuciosamente. Berthold lo siguió, sin comprender en absoluto lo que acababa de suceder. Si por él fuera habría salido corriendo, pero no sabía si tenía permiso para marcharse y no quería arriesgarse a incurrir de nuevo en la ira de su superior.

- ¿Señor? – musitó levemente, con reverencia, casi con miedo.

El sargento se tomó su tiempo para contestar y no lo hizo hasta que consideró que sus manos estaban perfectamente limpias y secas. Entonces, lo miró con despreocupación, como si lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás no fuera más importante o rutinario que pasar revista.

- Mañana va y se trae aquí a Leonhart. Y le hace lo mismo. Y no me venga con que si es una mujer, que eso ya lo sé. ¿Le ha quedado claro cómo proceder?

- S-Sí, señor.

- Bien. Y más vale que tenga éxito porque nadie le va a dar una lección mejor que esta.

- Sí, señor.

- Y no quiero volver a verle merodeando después del toque de queda. En adelante, búsquese otro sitio o va a tener problemas, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Puede marcharse, soldado.

Berthold no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. No bien hubo recibido la orden se alejó de los lavaderos con más rapidez de la que escaparía de un titán. El sargento había dicho que se buscara otro sitio, pero a pesar de la "lección" recibida, o quizá precisamente por eso, estaba seguro de que no iba a volver a dar salida a sus fantasías, al menos durante un tiempo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Nah, no los merezco. Este fic existe únicamente como un "¿a que no hay huevos?" y nada más. Nos leemos en el próximo, algo un poco más serio. De verdad de la buena.**


End file.
